Four Years
by Super Scribbler
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has been shut down for four years. It's reopening on the day that Kronos was defeated. Nico, Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth haven't seen each other since the camp closed. Will Kronos rise again? What happens when an old prophecy is unearthed?


**A.N. Hurricane Irene knocked out my internet and cable some I'm going to type this now(to pass the time) but post it later when my internet is back! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic so get ready:P**

Four Years

Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, was sitting in his last class of his last year of college. Nico was majoring in Biochemistry at Stanford University in California. He kept listening to the professor ramble on about cellular respiration and photosynthesis but all he could think about was her. He was finally going to see her again after four long years. Her fiery red hair, her magnificent green eyes, and her smile... That beautiful smile. Nico was very uncharacteristically _elated_ to see his old friends.

Stanford had been pretty tough for Nico; he made very few friends in his four years of education, the classes were hard, the teachers strict. Nico still enjoyed it though; he loved learning about Biochemistry. It was just fascinating to him. He was especially interested in decomposition. The way that decomposers scavenged plants and animals baffled him. The different food chains, biomes, and evolution were like drugs to Nico. He had an unsatisfiable craving to learn more. There were some days when he would just get lost in a book about it and read all today till he was on the verge of exhaustion. Nico lived a calm life, filled with facts and various tid-bits of information that were waiting to be discovered.

Although Nico made new friends, he missed his old ones and was looking forward to seeing them. After all, Camp Half-Blood started in three days. Camp Half-Blood was closed for a couple of years because major renovations occurred. Multiple new houses were built and old ones were expanded. More and more godly children were being revealed because of the new rules in place. Every demi-god had to be claimed by their godly parent before, or at the age of thirteen. Nico wanted to see how everyone and everything changed.

College did not change Nico's personality at all but it did, in fact, change his physical appearance. He became taller, more muscular, and his stature looked more adult-like. Nico was a late bloomer(unlike Percy, a very early bloomer). The last time he saw everyone, Nico was only 5'6 and still had that gangly(my legs and arms are too big for my body) look. Now he was 6'1 and looked like a man. He went to the gym every other day and ran on days that he did not go to the gym. Only three days till he saw everyone! It sure was exciting!

Paint could be seen splattered across the walls. Then a loud bang followed by a shriek of delight. She had finally done it! Rachel Elizabeth Dare finished her last art project _ever_. The project was a real pain in the butt too. Heck it barely even made sense! The exact project description was "create an abstract but realistic painting of an animal of your choice". The words abstract and realistic were antonyms in the art world! Talk about an oxymoron. Rachel was really starting to hate these weird art teachers. At the Boston Art Institute, half of the staff looked like they were from a different era, while the other half looked like they should be locked up in insane asylums. Almost every teacher was a little... different.

The Boston Art Institute was great for Rachel. She was what you call a social butterfly. Rachel made a huge amount of new friends and was one of the most popular girls on campus. There wasn't one party that she wasn't invited to and everyone absolutely loved her. Rachel had straight A's throughout both college and high school, the latter of the two being very hard to achieve, especially at an art institute filled with nut jobs). She also had a job lined up at an art studio in New York City after camp. She knew the owner of it very well and was looking forward to working there. To sum it all up, Rachel was quite a catch, but she was very careful about her relationships. She was scared that people just liked her because of her "stuff". Rachel wanted people to like her for who she was.

Rachel could not wait to go back to Camp Half-Blood. She missed her friends dearly. She wondered how they all looked. College did change Rachel quite a bit. She got taller, filled out more, and lost a little bit of weight. She used to be a teeny teeny bit chunky but now she was skinny, curvy "bombshell" as her friends liked to put it. Every guy on campus practically drooled over her(teachers included). She was asked out on dates at least once every single day. It was tiresome at times but it was flattering. One thing that pissed her off though was when guys wanted to have a one night stand with her. Why the hell would she ever do that? It's not like she was some sort of hooker! Rachel thought that _most_ guys were pigs, not all... Oh well... She had two day until Camp Half-Blood!

Percy and Annabeth decided to go to the same college because they didnt want to be separated. The two of them were a very popular couple on campus. Percy was the best swimmer in their college(that happened to be Division 1) and Annabeth was a running super star(cross country, winter track, and track) Annabeth got good at running because of all those monsters that chased her. Percy was good at swimming because he was a son of Poseidon. No one dared to fight either of them(mortal or demigod... monsters did but they just ended up getting turned to ashes), they truly were a force to be reckoned with. Annabeth studied Architecture while Percy studied marine biology.

Annabeth was absolutely fascinated with all different types of architecture, her favorite being medieval castles. She enjoyed reading about architectural mysteries like Stonehenge or the Great Pyramids of Egypt. Percy on the other hand loved to read and learn about aquatic animals(especially books with pictures). The animal that he was recently enthralled with was the Axolotl. It was an aquatic lizard-like creature that could evolve to live on land or in the sea. It was kind of like Whooper the Pokemon!

Percy and Annabeth's relationship had some trouble through college. Percy thought Annabeth was cheating on her when she got back from a semester abroad in England and she had marks on her neck. She stated that it was a hell hound but Percy just thought they were hickeys. Annabeth on the other hand, thought he was cheating on her after she found another girl's bra under his bed. The relationship was a little "strained" but they promised each other to keep it up until camp. If they lost all of their spark by then they would break up.

Percy missed Nico a lot. He was like a little brother to him. Ever since Nico helped him battle Kronos, there had been a special bond between the two guys. Rachel and Annabeth had also became very close because of that battle. Annabeth had to protect Rachel as she muttered out the words of the Oracle of Delphi. The couple was very relieved to know that college was over and Camp Half-Blood is coming soon! They had one more day till it finally reopened to all Half-Bloods. There was going to be a feast in celebration of the reopening. It was a little ominous though, Camp Half-Blood was reopening on the day that Kronos was slain, _**exactly four years ago**_.

**A.N. Well I'm done with the introduction chapter... If I get five reviews I'll continue the story:D I kind of didn't want to add dialogue to the intro so its just like the characters thoughts from a narrators perspective. Hope you guys liked it... by the way I found this link comparing an axolotl to a whooper on the internet so I'm putting it on my profile! By the way, the reason this is like a week after the hurricane because it took me a while to edit and my internet kept turning on and off. ~Super Scribbler**


End file.
